Kitty-Marley Relationship
The Kitty-Marley Relationship is the on/off friendship (or rivalry in Kitty's eyes) between Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde, usually known as Karley or Mitty. The rivalry began when Kitty and the various members of the football team make fun of Marley and her mother Millie. This rivalry continues when Kitty dates Jake Puckerman who Marley also has a crush on. When Jake and Kitty break up, Kitty blames this on Marley, which is believed to be the foundation of her bitterness towards her. When McKinley decides to do Grease as their school musical both of them compete for the role of Sandy Olson, with Marley comes victorious. Kitty then "befriends" Marley, manipulating her to believe that she is fat, which then culminates to Marley becoming bulimic. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel During the whole episode Kitty is seeing making fun of the new lunch lady who turns out to be Marley's mom, Marley looks mad and hurt at this. When Kitty finds out about this, she tells the Glee Club that she did agreed to be friends with the Glee kids and sit with them at lunch because of their National Championship, but she did not agreed to hang out with Mike & Molly's daughter, after this she and another two jocks slushie Marley and Unique. Britney 2.0 Marley has a crush on Jake, who later in the episode asks her out and at the end he gives Marley his jacket. In the hallway Kitty hears a conversation between the two, in which Jake tells Marley his jacket looks good on her, Kitty interfers and tells them that it would look even better on her, stating that her and Jake are dating now. Marley then gives the jacket to Kitty and leaves hurt. During her solo, Everytime, she watches Jake serenading Kitty in sadness. The Break Up Kitty invites Marley to the Left Behind Club stating that the end of time is coming. At the meeting at Breadstix, Kitty stages a fake rapture traumatising Dottie Kazatori. Marley tells Jake that she really doesn't like that Kitty girl and that she can't believe that he does. Later, she overhears Marley and Jake talking she insults both Marley and her mother. When Jake breaks up with Kitty, she states that Marley did this and then shoves a student in the hallway. The Role You Were Born to Play Kitty first spots Jake being jealous of Ryder as he talks to Marley. She then walks to the two of them, as she introduces herself, then rubs into Marley that she will be also auditioning for Sandy. Then she tells Ryder about how Marley will become overweight, and then saying that Marley is the reason why her and Jake broke up. She also says that she sees that Marley is being the innocent nice girl but really is a scheming little kiss-ass. Marley then walks away upset. Kitty auditions for the musical with Jake performing Everybody Talks. Marley watches both of them off stage appearing jealous of the two. When the cast list of Grease goes up, Marley receives the role of Sandy Olson, where as Kitty receives the role of Patty Simcox. Kitty then shoves herself into Marley, and make jabs about her weight saying that the stage will make her appear overweight, so she better find something sliming. Glease Kitty insinuates that Marley's inheriting her mother's weight problems when her Sandy costume doesn't fit - but Kitty had secretly altered the costume beforehand. Claiming a desire to win new friends, Kitty invites the girls to a sleepover. At the sleepover, Kitty mercilessly trots out donuts, and seeing Marley's panic, she takes her aside and not-so-subtly suggests that Marley should try a binging-and-purging approach. As Marley considers it in the bathroom, Kitty mocks her to the other girls with the Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee routine from Grease. Marley sees this and asks if Kitty is making fun of her. Marley's confidence takes another hit after Kitty reveals that a merciless theater critic is in the audience. Dynamic Duets After Kitty had joined New Directions, Finn had given her and Marley an assignment to perform a dynamic duet together. Without consulting Marley on a song choice, Kitty hands her a lyrics sheet in the hallway. She also explained that she was going to dress as Femme Fatale, which meant "kill women" in French. Marley gets a little uneasy about this before leaving her locker. In another scene, Marley goes to Kitty's locker and says she can't do the duet with her due to her wearing a spandex costume. Kitty questions her about her puking situation, and Marley says she's been doing every day that week. Kitty then proposes that she'll call off the duet if she thought Marley was actually fat in the costume. They agree, the scene ending with Kitty showing off a conniving smile. In the bathroom, Kitty dresses into a one-piece catsuit, admiring her figure. Marley comes out with a costume her mother made for her, and explained that the WF on it meant "wall flower". Kitty tells her otherwise, and says she looks hot and promises to buy her new clothes. She even changes her superhero name from Wall Flower to Woman Fierce, confident that she and Marley will kill their number. The scene then continues in the choir room where the two perform Holding Out For a Hero by Bonnie Tyler in front of New Directions. Kitty approaches Marley after Ryder calls off their outing for Friday night due to seeing the special education specialist. Kitty assumes that Ryder isn't into Marley, and insists on her trying to continue with the two-fingers suggestion. Marley denies it, saying that the old her would stay home on a Friday night and that won't happen any longer. She walks towards Jake, asking him what he was planning on doing for Friday night. He responds with "Going on a date with you," in which Marley confirms and walks away, proud. This leaves Kitty staring at her, shocked. At the end of the episode, they perform Some Nights with the rest of New Directions. They start off friendly, but Kitty rolls her eyes without anyone's notice. Thanksgiving Kitty reveals intense hero worship of Quinn, who notices that Marley seems under pressure. Kitty assures her she's been trying to help Marley, and she leads Quinn to believe that Marley's distraction stems from another case of a good girl dating a Puckerman - something Quinn knows all too well. Santana tells Quinn she believes Kitty is "pure evil" and responsible for giving Marley laxatives. Marley and Kitty then later on perform together with the New Directions for'' Gangnam Style, where Marley faints. Glee, Actually To thank Sue for her genious gift for her and her mom, she got most of the members of New Directions, including Kitty, to help her out to sing ''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas ''on the auditorium stage. At the end, she and Kitty share a group hug with Ryder and Joe. Songs Duets Tumblr mdy4d6AN68g1r2gpjvo4 250.gif|Holding Out For a Hero'' (Dynamic Duets)|link=Holding Out For a Hero Sang Together (In A Group Number) Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif|''Some Nights'' (Dynamic Duets) Related Songs *''Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee'' from Grease. (Glease) Gallery Lezbo.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo6 250.gif Tumblr mdywp6ItEU1qhnqrdo5 250.gif Tumblr mdy4d6AN68g1r2gpjvo4 250.gif Tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho3_250.gif Santana_and_Quinn_with_Marley_and_Kitty.jpg Tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho1_250.gif Tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho4_250.gif Tumblr_mdyl6nHhXa1qda3hho2_250.gif Tumblr mdy8wzsgpr1reny9zo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif MITTTTTTY.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships